


Thomewt：Tell you something

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Thomewt：Tell you something

［是微博好友‘卖不出案例的shear’求的文。第一次写给出来的框架，可能有点僵硬，请见谅！］

Newt做为Teresa的助理已经差不多两年，但他从来没想过会有这个时候。  
他们同在英国，Teresa明亮的性格在他们一起工作后很快成为了朋友。今年这位年轻女星也在英国动作探案片中以女一号赢得了新人奖，Newt自然也为她而开心。  
这一创举也让这位英国女孩走向了世界，她接连拿下了两部美国电影的签订。其中一部是科幻片的反派角色，姑且不说。另一部可了不得，她会和美国当红的年轻男演员Thomas合作爱情片，并且实验荧幕情侣的男女一号。  
这是最棒的机会，Teresa甚至为这天准备了很久，Newt和其他人都看得出她有多努力。  
来到美国，一切都是新鲜的。  
但一切都还算顺利，他们很快就和两边剧组的人见了面，拿到了安排表，并且开了会。  
令Newt吃惊的是，Thomas和荧幕中那被追捧的人物不同，私下他倒是相当好接触。偶尔很活泼，偶尔又很安静，时而还很固执。

“Isaac Newton，”在第一次晚餐聚会上，Newt这样介绍，“不用叫我Isaac，可以叫我Newt，大家都是这样叫。”  
“Okay…所以你是Teresa的助理？”Thomas友好的露出笑容，看起来精神充沛，“抱歉，我想我们第一天应该介绍过了，但是人多的话，我有时…你知道，对不上号…”  
看着Thomas尴尬的用手来回摆动解释，Newt笑出声，“我理解，我也经常这样。”  
Thomas当然不用担心Newt记不住他的名字，因为这里没人不知道Thomas。“你来自英国？你的口音很明显。”  
“你说的对，虽然我觉得我英国口音没有那么重…”Newt略微尴尬。也许平日这话题多了去了，可是面对Thomas，并处于并不熟悉的陌生人面前，谈话总需要适应。  
“其实挺明显的，”Thomas挑起眉角。“无意冒犯，我从前就觉得英音很好听。”  
“哇哦…谢谢，”Newt耸肩抱一一笑。  
“你住在伦敦？”  
“对。”  
“Teresa说她也是。”  
“其实我是五年前搬入伦敦的，之前住在爱丁堡。”  
“你出生在爱丁堡？”  
“额…不。其实我出生在牛津。然后我初中时候搬去了爱丁堡，和我祖母住。我父母还留在牛津。”似乎觉得Thomas还会继续问，所以Newt这次下意识学乖后，详细的多说了一些信息。  
“那么你现在一个人住？”  
“我一个人。我最开始有个室友，但他搬出去了。”  
“Sad Story，”Thomas露出鬼脸，这让Newt轻松很多。可Thomas的问题源源不断，“我出生在密西西比州，高中来带纽约，那时候也有个室友。但是是我先搬出去的，因为他偷了我的钱。”  
“Sad Story，”Newt附和了一句。  
“Actually，Suck Story，”Thomas说完灌了一大口香槟，弄得他眉头都皱了起来。可是这不影响他心情，他吧唧了一下嘴，继续回到开始的话题，“我一直想去英国旅行。”  
“你应该来旅行，”Newt对于自己国家怀抱着骄傲。  
“等我有时间，我大概可以来伦敦。你懂的，谈到英国大家都想去哪里。”  
“我懂，”到目前为止，Newt为了回答问题，他手里的香槟一点都没碰。他开始担心，这对话何时能停下来让自己歇会。  
“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
“有个妹妹。”  
“我一直希望有个弟弟或者妹妹，但是我是一个人，”Thomas似乎真的有点羡慕。看着对方闪闪发亮的琥珀眼睛，Newt觉得这个人不是客套找话题，而是热爱交流，“所以我家长在我小时候给我买了一条狗。遗憾的是，后来狗送人了。你喜欢动物吗？”  
“额…我养过猫。”  
“我妈妈喜欢猫，所以当初其实来我家的本来不是狗，而是猫。”Thomas目光微微飘向远方，似乎回忆起来过去的事情，嘴角带出一丝柔和的微笑。“但是我爸爸和我都坚持，于是少数服从多数。”  
Newt不知道面对这话题该作何反应。这位男演员的确很健谈，可是话还挺多。他张了张嘴，最终对Thomas露出个笑容敷衍过去。虽说交谈轻松很多，但是一直被问也挺累的。  
Newt不敢相信自己那么容易就被对方的发问牵着鼻子走，他发觉自己都来不及问对方问题。  
也许可以上网查到关于Thomas的资料和信息，可面对面的机会任谁都觉得应该要更加值珍惜，不是吗？可Newt知道，对于自己的职业，自己有必要维护他们的隐私。  
也许是察觉到了Newt的尴尬，Thomas的脸一下子刷红了，他降下刚才的热情。“哦，对不起。我知道我又问了很多问题，我的老毛病。”  
“不不不，这没什么，”Newt自然客套起来，连连摇头。  
“我家长还有朋友都说过我，我知道我问题总是很多。好奇心强，本来也许不是坏事，但是我就是停不下来…我想我需要闭上嘴。”  
Thomas似乎很有自知之明，即使他解释起来话也很多，“不耽误你。好好享受，我也该去找点吃的。”  
不等Newt说些什么，Thomas快速和他碰杯，把最后一口香槟送入口中。Newt看着对方离开的身影，不动声色的喘口气。

这就是Newt和Thomas第一次正面交谈。这个男明星的确很好交流，只是问题问太多。

…

此后，Newt和Thomas接触变多。随着拍摄，整个剧组其乐融融。但是Thomas和Teresa大多数时间都是和其他演员一起，Newt差不多也和其他同事一起享受休息时间。  
Teresa在另一个剧组的反派配角戏份不算多，Newt和Teresa前前后后也有花了两个月，Teresa的部分便被杀青。只是在此之前Teresa为了打斗还在英国和美国分别进行了培训，因为也差不多用了要两个月。  
接下来，Teresa把全部精力放在了她和Thomas的新剧上。Thomas单独的部分和其他几个角色的部分都已经拍的差不多了。  
下面更多的是Teresa的部分。

一日，他们在工作后遇到了在几条街外取景的Thomas。其实说来，主要是被同居组拍摄的Chuck告知的，因为Chuck和Thomas是好友。  
Thomas为了给他代言的运动品牌拍摄广告，而去了足球场。Teresa和Newt便结伴去探了班。  
“所以，你们特意来看我？”看起来和Teresa混的很熟的Thomas笑着张开双臂迎上来的两人。  
“嗯哼，”Teresa和Thomas相互给了礼节性的拥抱。  
接着面对Teresa这颗新星的到来，一些人也都围了上来开始闲聊，Teresa此后有计划给一个女性品牌代言。  
“来点水么？”围观了一会Thomas的拍摄，在休息时，Thomas走到Newt身旁坐下。递过去瓶装水后，他们并排坐着望着远处和摄影师攀谈的Teresa。  
“谢谢，”Newt点头接过水送入嘴边，目光并没有什么焦点。其实他只是和Teresa要一起吃晚饭，所以顺便在这里等，因此难免感觉到有点无所事事。  
“你今晚有什么计划吗？”Thomas开启话题。  
“和Teresa吃饭。”  
“这听起来不错，你们有选好的目标吗？”  
“其实还不知道，”Newt把水瓶拎在手上，双肘架于膝盖上。“她喜欢品尝不一样的餐厅，说在回英国前应该多留下点回忆。”  
Thomas皱起鼻翼，发出一声拖长理解性的声音，“我可以给你们推荐。我知道的店还不少，保证比网上的评论准确多了。”  
“最好不过。”  
于是后面几分钟，Thomas开始询问Newt喜欢吃什么，不喜欢吃什么。喜欢哪些国家的菜色，想要品尝哪些国家的菜色。Thomas甚至不惜余力的给他解释一些他不知道的菜色做法，谈及很多国家本土食物。  
Newt发现两件事。  
第一，Thomas说话越来越快，简直要把他脑袋里所有的东西都塞给Newt。以至于Thomas自己说得口干舌燥，一瓶水下去很快。  
第二，Thomas始终都在询问Newt喜欢的东西，这导致Newt时时刻刻都需要提醒他Teresa不喜欢哪些菜色。如Teresa不喜欢吃鱼，以及Teresa对花生过敏。当他提及后，Thomas才会恍然大悟的开始思考下个点。  
过了不到五分钟，Thomas要被叫回拍摄，他们的话题被中断。  
临走前，Thomas其身赶紧对Newt补充，“抱歉，我必须去工作了。总之，如果你感兴趣，我以后可以写下来哪些名字和地址给你。”  
“哦，谢谢，”Newt对于对方的热情有些吃惊的睁大眼睛。“你不用——”  
“你说你喜欢扇贝，那么你就选择我推荐的那家41华尔街的吧！”本来Newt说Thomas不用那么麻烦给他写店名，结果对方急匆匆的插话进来，“那家的海鲜都很不错，你务必要去吃烤鱼，还有海胆！”  
望着Thomas跑走的样子，那份笑容灿烂得让Newt眼花。另一方面，对方的热情，Newt实在不能吐槽对方的关注点。  
“Teresa不吃鱼…”Newt咕哝一句，毕竟Thomas已经不在了…Newt扶额。  
等Newt重新回想刚才的话题。发觉自从自己谈到喜欢鱼类和海鲜后，Thomas推荐的大部分都是这类型。Newt打心底知道他不会带Teresa去…

那天晚上他和Teresa去了一家印度餐厅，吃了咖喱。结果中途他竟然收到了Thomas的短信，询问有没有采用选择。索性这家也是Thomas推荐的，因此Newt不用太纠结答案，只是提及咖喱味道不错，就是味道太重容易腻。  
“那是谁？笑得这么开心，”Teresa在对面望着放下手机的Newt，饶有趣味。  
Newt这才察觉自己嘴角笑的弧度如此大，但是这并不是什么值得八卦的事情，他只是觉得Thomas那么急切的问他食物的感想，很有趣。“没什么，是Thomas。他今天推荐我这个店，所以他问问我感想如何。”  
“你和他关系不错，”Teresa用左手手背撑着腮，另只手将咖喱送入口中。  
这话令Newt从刚放入口中的咖喱那里分神，咀嚼的速度放慢。他喝了一口水顺下饭粒，清空口腔，“你和他关系也不错，不是吗？”  
Teresa撅了撅嘴，似乎有点出乎意料，“他和谁都关系不错。”  
这次轮到Newt尴尬了，他无意间对于刚才的反问加上了针对性。他知道Teresa只是感慨Newt有和其他演员相处融洽，毕竟往日Newt都处于旁听的位置。只是刚才的反问里，Newt发现自己有故意针对Teresa的行为，当然并不是有坏的行为，但他清楚Teresa有心仪的男友。  
“额…对，他人很好。很风趣，和每个人都处地不错，”Newt发觉到自己的失态，赶紧大口往嘴里送饭。“你和Gally如何了？最近联系他了？”  
面对Newt转移话题，Teresa似乎猜到了一半。可这位聪明的女孩什么都没说，她只是好笑的摇摇头。随后她跟着话题聊到了Gally，那是Teresa在英国的男友。  
他们话题转移到恋爱上，Newt只能说这实在没什么他值得分享的。他的初恋女友在高中，后来就分手。如今他埋头工作根本不顾恋爱。  
Newt的经历在以前就和Teresa谈过，所以没什么新鲜。因此在饭桌上，大部分时间都是Teresa在说，Newt感觉自己都已经坐入她闺蜜的位置上。  
“哦，那么我想你知道Thomas单身的事情，”  
Teresa话题中四分之一Newt都在神游，因此当Thomas名字出现后，Newt感觉一下子就敲醒了，“什么？”  
“你知道他出柜的事，对吧？很早很早的新闻。”  
Newt感觉自己宛如失忆，他似点头又似摇头的敷衍。这时候他想起来，在两年前Thomas 的确有在新闻上宣布他出柜的事情，记得是一个韩裔演员，但是并不算有名。  
Teresa显然看出来Newt记不清那条新闻，她叹口气拿出来手机上网搜了新闻。  
“哦…我看过这个，”读后Newt点头。  
那时候Newt并不太在意，并且Thomas也没现在那么红。只是Thomas帅气的形象和选举赛时出色的舞蹈，引来很多年轻女孩的支持。而那位韩裔演员是Minho，所在的公司在之前和Thomas的公司一直很对立。  
“他…我没看到Thomas又提到他男朋友。”  
“Newt？”Teresa张大嘴，声音都飙高起来，“你是不看新闻的那种人？”  
“我…我是有选择性的看…”Newt脸颊发烫的反驳，低头苦笑的转移目光，吃着饭。毕竟他不能每个报纸都读，其实他更关注英国的政治…但他很少和别人聊。  
“那你该看看这个，”Teresa取回自己手机，又搜了另一篇新闻。  
Newt读了后才知道Thomas和Minho的恋情才维持了半年。这其中一半也是因为两家公司的斗争，而他们彼此也争吵连连，不欢而散。  
“行了，我现在懂了。”New苦涩的把手机还了回去。刚才那样只能说是他不知情，但是现在他知道了，就不至于在对那么久远的事情品头论足，即使Thomas不在场。  
他不希望在别人背后继续谈论这种事，在说他认为自己在这方面不够灵通，到底还是挺失态的。  
于是他主动开了新话题，Teresa也很理解这位同事，跟着聊了下去。话题和往日没什么不同，工作和生活都聊了一点。

第二天，Newt从Thomas那里收到了一张纸。  
上面整整齐齐列满了Thomas想要推荐的餐厅。并且标注了地址，电话，菜色国籍。甚至还很好心的写了Thomas自己记得的几个菜的名字，以及推荐给Newt的食物。  
Newt震惊过度，反复扫了三遍。他确定每家店的推荐里Thomas都有提到水产品。  
“哇哦…谢谢…这实在是…”Newt感觉自己都有点结巴。  
抬眼望去，之前有着一头真棕色头发的当红男演员正一脸满足的看着他。  
“你一定花了很久…”  
“不，才一小时。”  
“为了给我推荐这个而花了一小时，真是对不起。”  
“不，别这样说，”Thomas赶紧插进来打断Newt，好像这位助理的道歉会变成炸弹，“是我主动的。这挺有趣的，我写得很愉快。而且促进食欲。”  
这玩笑逗笑了Newt，他将纸叠好放入抱中。  
当Newt在三到道谢后，Thomas洋洋得意的告诉他，如果Newt向试试又没人陪时，可以问问他。只是Thomas比Newt忙。Newt不得不说，这时候Thomas看着就和拿了好成绩，等着被称赞的孩子似的。  
“我知道了，我会看看安排的，”Newt礼貌点头。  
虽然这份客套令Thomas脸上的笑容微微削弱一丝，可并不能磨灭很多。Thomas很友好地点头同意，说他期待着，随后转身回去工作现场。

…

Thomas身为当红影星，有一定因素也是因为他的演技。Newt不得不承认，他不是光外表好看那种，演戏时的那份认真，还有感情的发挥，的确非常到位，紧抓人心。  
在业界中的他们可以看出，Teresa做为新人，和Thomas比起来的确有些逊色。可是Newt也很清楚Teresa的努力，上一部她出演的角色相比，此刻已经土匪梦境。  
在电影阵容发布新闻期间，Thomas和Teresa这对俊男美女组合就引来了不少关注，而且还预定在情人节上映。Newt可以认真地说，他觉得这两个人扮演荧幕情侣，的确非常抢眼。  
如果Teresa再磨练一些，她绝对和Thomas成为目前最诱人的荧幕情侣组合。当然，如果她还有机会和Thomas合作的话。假设未来有机会，Newt相信Teresa那时候的演技一定不逊色于Thomas。

Teresa和Thomas的最终感情戏和吻戏是他们的最后一幕，也是这两位演员的最后一幕。  
今日他们便会杀青，然而今日…Teresa迟到了。  
Newt着急的去了电话，他们早上给一个广告杀青完。Newt先赶来了这边，而Teresa则要和那边谈几句再来。想不到来的桥上发生了连环追尾事件，导致交通大堵塞，Teresa也被卡在了马路上。  
Teresa甚至下了车跑了一条街去找出租车，可是依旧要路过这边，所以极其缓慢。  
“上帝啊…！”Newt不禁仰头扶额大声感叹出来。  
Teresa说她尽可能快点过去，其他人也爱莫能助，总不能请个直升飞机吧？

于是令Newt担心的一幕出现了，他被导演安排上完去帮Thomas对台词。Teresa不知道何时赶到，但这不能拖慢Thomas的进程。  
Newt又帮过Teresa私下对过两次，可他们是认识很久的朋友，而且也没当着人，自然不同。这弄的Newt紧张的不得了，不过作为工作他绝对可以做到，这是他一直持有的自信。  
“看来这是个新体验？”Thomas看着Newt拿着台本上来，看得出那份紧张，于是男演员露出柔和的笑容。  
“还好，”Newt用空出来的手拍了拍本子，接着打开到他们的那一页。他只需要读出来就好，压力也不算很大。  
这一幕讲述的是，Teresa饰演的女主Malia夜晚去了家人的墓地。然后Thomas的饰演的男主Jackson出现，并从他身后给他围上了围巾。接着Jackson说了一些鼓励的话，并邀请Malia和他一起走回家。路上的时候途径海海湾，Jackson跳到码头的木桩上表演戏法，可是逗不笑Malia，最后他在上方捧起Malia的脸，单方面告了白。  
Newt需要先帮Thomas对了墓地那一段，看着自己站在演员的位置，周围被人们围观，这让Newt心跳急速。  
他很清楚流程，以及台词之间的间隔，那些他都和Teresa一起确认过。

Newt蹲在最好的墓碑前，念了句Malia的台词。这些是Malia对已逝父亲的话，随后Newt陷入沉默，等到Maila的悲哀和无助渗透到空气里。  
因为紧张，Newt变得敏感且容易分心，轻易注意到周围的动静。他能听到Thomas走来的声音，很轻，但摩擦却很明显。  
紧接着，一条绿色的围巾从他脖子后方搭了下来。Newt感觉自己喉咙一下子收紧，毕竟下面他就要面对演员对白了。  
他转过身，现在还轮不到他。在这片空白中，Malia将默默让Jackson为他围好围巾。  
Newt垂下双手，并未抬高眼帘，只是微微眨动眼睛小心扫过对方，等待围巾上的动作。  
Thomas已经进入状态，他琥珀色的眼睛在光线下发出闪动的光。随着他每一丝动作，Newt感觉那眼眸如一潭金色的泉水，或者说是朗姆酒的色泽。至少Thomas还没有演哭戏，Newt简直无法想象这双动情的眼睛在泪水里会是怎样的令人动心。  
漂亮的眼睛扫过Newt，年轻助理背部挺紧。瞳仁的颤抖告诉Newt，他双眼都被眼前的青年深深吸引。Thomas对他不大的笑了一下，可是却极其温柔，就好像冬日雪地上洒下的阳光。  
取景地和天气一样凉，风从Newt身后打来，擦过他的肩膀迎面扑向Thomas。Newt浑身绷紧，不许自身随便缩起脖子，同时风让他嗅到Thomas身上的味道。  
因为Newt没有Teresa那般的长发，所以当Thomas要撩起女主头发将其拨落到围巾外时，只是用手认真的做出来动作。那只骨节分明，修长又有力的手指小心的擦过Newt颈部。肌肤因为天气而比往日发干，可上面擦的油又让其渗透出轻微的凉意，在Newt耳中传来细微的摩擦。  
Thomas修剪保养完好的指甲从Newt侧颈滑向他的颈后，被细微刮过的肌肤令Newt起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。但是那只手很快就和他脱离，刚传来的体温立即被空气隔离。  
Thomas嘴角上扬，偏移的弧度带有一丝颤抖。双眼眯起，深深凝视。似乎Thomas的角色在忍住笑意，将那份爱意隐藏于身后，同时又怜悯而同情的从鼻中发出一声哼响。  
接下来Thomas低头为Newt套好围巾，在前方打上松垮又好看的结。 整个过程中，Newt都凝视着低头认真为他系围巾的男青年，那双睫毛分明的眼睛因为下垂而隐藏起目光，只有翘起的睫毛随着眨眼而煽动。  
低垂的角度令Thomas的鼻子比以往更加显得高挺，并不是侧面的轮廓，而是所形成的光在他鼻梁上呈现微弱的一层薄膜。Newt第一次那么近的看他，也许Thomas皮肤没有电影里那种特效做出来的好，可是却比Newt认识的大多数人都要光滑干净，鼻上的毛孔清晰又细腻。  
围巾弄好以后，Thomas手掌顺了一下垂下的围巾末端。隔着布料擦过Newt裹着外套的胸口，并用手指第二个骨节处爱抚了一下Newt的脸颊。  
这一系列动作都使Newt屏住呼吸，尤其是当自己脸颊被轻柔抚摸过，同时对方又投来目光令Newt被措不及防的被捕捉到时。Newt下意识咬紧后齿，令自己腮骨凸起，顶到Thomas的手指。看来自己的紧张显而易见（即使这时候女主也会这样做），Newt忍不住感到一丝窘迫。  
“该你了…”突然Thomas很轻的在他身前说了一句。Newt一下子回过神，Thomas已经不再是之前的表情，而是遮掩性的悄悄提示，眼睛睁大。  
对，这时候女主应该说一句话。Newt根本不知道要举起来垂在一侧的剧本，因为他根本无法从对方眼睛里移开目光，甚至连掩饰尴尬的咳嗽都无法使用（毕竟导演他们都在看着）。  
“谢谢…Jackson，”Newt感觉自己声音略微发干，他想得起来这里Malia只说过这么一句。  
Thomas会心一笑，眼神再次恢复之前的样子。

随后他们切换场景，从邀请对方一起漫步，到他们一起走过街道。这里都没什么对话，所以很快就掠过了。  
当Thomas跳上那个暂时做为木墩而使用的箱子后，Newt站在下端面对设置成海面的人工背景发出一声感叹。他照本宣科的念了台词，和气氛格格不入，至少他这样认为。  
但这完全没有影响Thomas，所以多少让Newt放心。  
“来，看着我。我知道我表演的很差，”Thomas苦笑的声音从高出传来，他刚手舞足蹈的把即兴表演那段带过。  
“你跳的没有想的那么差，”Newt依旧面对前方，用余光微微偏头低语。他可以瞥到Thomas那双显出修补线条的深色牛仔裤，配上有些摇滚风的靴子，不过他的角色其实是一个内在细腻的人。  
Thomas下一声笑声略带尴尬，“你从刚才都没看我。”  
Newt转过身仰起头，面对对方。Thomas开始只是尴尬的别开脸，但注意到他转过来后表情很快明亮，并且往前倾出身子好低头看到下方的金发助理。  
Thomas伸出手，“过来。”  
Newt握住对方，随着手部被施力，他跟上对方引导，走到木箱（本是木桩）边上。贴近Thomas，仰头望去。  
“我上不去的，没地方，”Newt无奈说，他胳膊往下将对方拉动的力量重新拽回自己这边。  
“我知道，”Thomas带着叹息，却笑意更浓。他松开Newt，紧随其后两只手便捧住了金发男孩的脸。  
Newt知道这是规定好的，可依旧难免心跳加速。他察觉到对方两个拇指来回小幅度的摩擦自己的脸颊，每次拇指尖都蹭过眼角附近，令他眨眼变得频繁。  
“我第一次见到你的时候，我觉得那是我见过最快乐的一双眼睛，”Thomas声音带着往日许久的情绪，把握都极其到位。甚至还开玩笑似的自嘲几句，“我知道这样开场叙旧总是很老套，可是我还是要告诉你，每次想到你的时候，我总会不自觉的想到那时候的那双眼睛。”  
Thomas其中一只手快速拨弄了一下Newt的头帘，让那抹金色发丝偏向一侧，“我很遗憾，这一切都让你眼中的光暗淡了这么多。但…相信我，我仍然能看到光。”  
Newt被对方的声音深深吸引，Thomas声音包含的那份暖流，如同从他耳中渗透，接着灌满流淌过皮肤下，将他整个人都包裹。  
每个单词的发音，都被Thomas倾注感情。安慰里带着包容，爱意里渗透的倾慕。  
“你很坚强，”Thomas压低声音，极其认真的把这句话烙印在Newt脑海中。随后捧住脸的手放下，落在Newt肩头，手指往下带上点压力，把Newt留在原地。  
“每次你见到我们，你都带上笑容。我知道，那时候可能无法全部出自内心，但当我们说话…谈到未来，还有你喜欢的那些事…你聊起来后，全部都发自内心的快乐。”Thomas边说边点头，“你依旧由衷的热爱你现在的工作，你也期待着未来会好起，我想这是所有人都为你期待的。就像，我相信的那样，那份欢乐的色彩能重回你的眼中。”  
这段对话在声音弱下去以后消散，两个人相互注射几秒。  
Newt感觉随着自己吸气，胸口起伏。他几乎忘记何为眨眼。宛如对方的词语连成了线，将他目光锁紧。  
虽然无法精确地说，可Newt相信Thomas漂亮的眼睛里映有他的身影。  
接着，Thomas身子从上方缓缓低下，Newt不确定是不是有这个安排。一瞬间脑空白想不起来剧本，只是记得后面Thomas才应该从木桩上下来。  
呼吸缓缓从Newt唇缝间流出，令他感觉到自己一直都么紧张。Thomas没说话，他的视线宛如只有一个地方可以去，那就是Newt的双眼中。  
微张的嘴唇在Thomas 的唇瓣间形成了一条缝隙，勾勒出他那性感的唇部肌肉的线条。唇部的湿润和妆点令那里发出一丝男性独有的魅力。  
Newt总觉得Thomas想说什么，或者需要回应什么，可是他不觉得自己有台词。他下意识动了动嘴唇，却没发出声音，毕竟根本不记得轮到自己。  
Thomas完全没注意到他心中的担心，而是手指微微往上，略过围巾，点到脖子上的肌肤。短暂的碰触，如同湖面的涟漪，瞬间扩散过神经，使得Newt心脏空了一拍。  
Newt在内心一团混乱后，他下定决心还是叫对方一下提示。不过再开口前，导演已经喊了cut。  
“Thomas，你怎么了？”导演的声音如同喇叭，把两个人吓得浑身一颤。  
Thomas如梦初醒，他猛然清了清嗓子，直起身子在木箱上移动脚步。不好意思的扫视人群，“哦，对不起。天，我一瞬间忘记台词了。”  
面对Thomas吐出舌头圆场的样子，Newt不知道说什么是好。身为演员，场上忘台词或者说错的情况很常见，作为助理，Newt目睹过好几次。但确定的Thomas刚才并不是忘记台词，看起来更像是失神，如同思维被转去了其他地方。  
一些人也注意到Thomas的情况，上来询问Thomas情况如何，不过Thomas都说自己没什么。  
“对不起，我们能不能重来？”Thomas不好意思地说。  
“当然。一会正式拍的时候，最好一气呵成，”导演嘱咐，“你刚才的状态一直很棒。”  
“我会的，”Thomas连连点头。还管Newt接了台本，扫了一眼那段。Newt不知道对方这样做是不是为了掩饰，可他没多问。  
“抱歉，看来又要重来了，”Thomas向Newt道歉。  
“没什么，”Newt很平淡的回答，装作不知情。他没有询问对方刚才什么情况，他和对方注视几秒后，Thomas就移开了目光。  
Newt明白自己内心为何不想多问，因为他意识到刚才自己也有些失神。他甚至一瞬间忘记了其他人的存在，希望那一刻静止。如果有机会，可能会希望私下和Thomas谈话，然而并不知道能谈些什么。

他们重新开始，但是很快得到了Teresa那边有进展的消息。Teresa已经火速往这边赶，即使刚疏通的街道车流量依旧很大。  
“好，在她赶来之前，我们先把这段一气呵成。”导演拍了拍手，引来大家注意，“Thomas，准备好。”  
随后，他们重新开始木箱上的对白。这次Thomas再捧住Newt脸颊的时候，Newt心理准备已经很足。Thomas并没有之前那个失神和屏住呼吸，他喘息流畅，在表达角色感情时还是会适当带入呼吸的起伏。  
Newt能预测到这个电影票房，当然不会那么厉害，可是绝对不低。他近距离的感受Thomas的演技，被深深打动，似乎对方说的每一句话，都出自内心的献给他。  
拍摄时总可以让演员加入一些即兴表演，只要不太过，导演都会鼓励。Newt可以认出哪些是Thomas的发挥，发自由空间扩大，同时也让这位演员在感情表达上更加自然和令人深刻。  
Thomas一只手在Newt肩头捏了捏，表示鼓励。另一只手擦过金发青年的眼角，其余的手指插入滑落发丝，在后方托起Newt的后脑。这被半包围的姿势使得Newt感觉到浑身发热，他和Thomas的脚步不自觉地拉近，胸口只有一拳不到的距离。  
“也许我不知道你眼中都有什么…我知道一部分，我们经历的那部分。但还有很多很多事情你我都还没说。太多…我想那一定如同潮水。”Thomas压低声音，深沉而富有此行，呢喃宛如洞穴中飘荡的回音，落入Newt耳膜，敲击出波纹。  
“我需要时间，我可能会出去走走，”Newt从旁侧举起台本，侧目望了一眼念到。快速扫过后，他可以记住后面的，为了不影响Thomas，他快速注视回来，“我不知道我何时回来，我不知道我们那时候都会变成什么样子。”  
“我知道，我知道…”Thomas点着头念完，随后顿了一下。但他表情一瞬间陷入思考，“没人知道未来。”  
嗯？Newt突然感觉不对。这里Thomas应该念出来Malia的名字，可是他却没有。Thomas顺理成章的略过名字，念了下面的内容。也许他只是忘记了，但是这点小事导演并没有让他停下。  
Thomas这时从箱子上跳下来，和Newt视线平起。按照方向，Thomas满对着拍摄组，而Newt背对着，将自己遮挡起来。  
Thomas再度贴近，这对于Newt来讲可以说是相当的近，呼吸都能感觉到。Thomas压制着激动，深深带出的嘴角弧度，这和他闪闪发光的眼睛相得益彰，整张脸都蓬荜生辉，如同夏日风中的太阳。  
“也许那时候我们再见面，你眼睛里又会多出来很多我不知道的东西，那些感情，那些经历。”Thomas说完这句，一侧眉毛挑起，似乎为Newt确认这句话的属实，“不过没关系。那时候我也一样，我们必定各有经历。”  
“你会担心吗？”Newt询问。“担心我眼睛甚至连现在的状态也不相同。”  
“会，可是这就是现实。”Thomas低头羞涩的哼笑出来，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“不过我知道，我眼中有一样少不了。那就是你。”  
Newt咽了口口水，那一句如同一根火柴。这颗小小的火苗，点亮了几百只蜡烛，拉开了光亮。温度从他胸口升起，飘上喉咙，烤炙大脑。  
Thomas的掌心从两侧的肩头上收紧，擦过Newt脖子，从两侧将其包裹其中。  
手继续往上滑动，几乎把体温留在Newt每存肌肤上。最终再次托起脸颊，使得Newt根本移不开半步。  
那双琥珀眼睛的主人，缓而深的吸入一口气。眼睛形成弧度将那双隐藏光泽的眸子遮掩其中，角度和光线形成的隐约闪动，令人有想捕捉的冲动。  
处于逆光的他遮挡住一部分光线，将浅淡的影子罩上Newt，就和他的身影般护起。  
“相信我，”Thomas一个单词一个单词的粘住，手掌适度的合拢，温柔按压在Newt的双侧。  
眨眼的那一秒似乎都能被定格。“即使那时候你所拥有的故事太多太多。但只要你为我在眼中留出个位置，便足矣。”  
此时此刻的距离，Newt可以从那朗姆酒色的瞳色里看到自己。如同深渊悠长的一面薄镜，自己镶嵌其中，于黑色的中心若隐若现。  
Newt无法说清这份感觉。这个台词就是为了描述这一刻。  
可能这个电影等的精髓就在这里，但能看到自己被留在对方瞳中的画面，只有离近的他们俩。  
“可以吗？”Thomas诚恳地询问，甚至带上一点祈求和期待。  
“我愿意，”Newt根本想不起来台词，只是潜意识把脑中遗留的单词残影念了出来。大概是真的想这样说也不一定，Newt知道自己入戏了，不过他发现自己开口后竟然如此心情激动充满感激，“我眼中总有你的位置。”  
发自内心的笑容在Thomas脸上绽放，好像这个世界上不存在阴影，也不存在逆光。彼此心中摩擦出来的小小火柴点亮，烛群驱散了一切，只留下明亮。  
Newt看着那耀眼的笑容，被吸入对方留下的余音中。  
他无法控制，但他觉得Thomas是真情流露。也许这时候Newt应该赶到窘迫，紧张，不解，甚至该去质问。但他没能做到，他心中只抱住了了温暖，感动，还有愉悦。  
大概当电影上映后，人们看到演员们的那一幕都会被打动。更可能Thomas正式拍摄后，会比现在演得更加出色。  
不过Newt只喜欢这那刻，他们两个人得那一刻。那不是和别人演，也不是演给别人，Newt也不可能再有第二次机会。  
所以刚才那一句，一定是留给自己的。

…

随后拍摄顺利，Thomas和Teresa完成了最后一幕。电影杀青，他们一大伙人出去大肆庆祝一番。  
几位主要演员开始筹备宣传，前前后后跑去了六个国家，Newt身为助理也忙的要命。Thomas也很快和另一个电影签了约，而Teresa则被通知回英国后开始筹备产品代言。Newt和Thomas几乎没再怎么说过话，谈及的话题除了几句寒暄，也就是聊了聊工作进展。  
但是在从宣传回来后，Thomas还是邀请Newt一起去了他推荐的餐厅，当然还有其他人。饭桌上，Newt坐在Teresa身旁，位于里侧但沙发座。而Thomas坐在斜对面，和导演一起。桌上几个人聊得火热，Chuck是不是讲出来笑话，让大家心情愉悦。  
在整顿晚饭中，Newt无法忽略一件事。那就是Thomas的目光，他知道Thomas在看自己。每次转移过去目光，他们都会不期而遇，甚至Newt觉得后来他都下意识的往那个方向寻找对方。  
他必须告诫自己，自己对Thomas变得神经敏感。他要回英国继续工作，也许还要跑去其他地方参加别的剧组，他曾经诚心诚意要把一切交给工作。他不能心血来潮，而他也不敢相信自己会那么在意Thomas，唯一肯定的是这和那些追星族感觉不同。  
当他碰上目光后，Thomas只是点下头，或者笑一下，随后礼节性的投回人们的话题。Newt随后便会在他脸上停留几秒…就那么几秒，好像大脑可以把对方拍成照片刻入脑海。  
仅仅一顿饭，加上聊天，两个小时不到。Newt从未觉得自己如此敏感。  
忽略掉周围，全神贯注，他可以把Thomas那些小动作察觉。比如Thomas的手总是喜欢动来动去，兴奋谈论时会用手指来回点着桌面。喜欢时不时舔着舌头，总是含着笑似乎合不拢嘴。喜欢把牛排先都切好成块，在拿着叉子一点点送入口中。不管是喝水还是喝酒，都是不是晃动一下杯子。  
真不知道自己注意到这些有什么用，可是那些就是会干扰到Newt。不自觉的在脑海勾勒出轮廓，好像输入笔记本中的必备事项。

第二天中午他和Teresa搭同一班飞机，Newt早上收拾行李的时候还发现了那张皱起来的饭店名字清单。不知道何时还会来纽约，一般来讲Newt应该扔掉，可惜现在他无法这样做。  
他把纸展开，用手压了压，将其收入了其中一个文件夹最上层。  
每次回忆起来，Thomas的形象都被那是对白的那一刻取代。对于总是安排好一切的Newt，这是他这次最初于意料的一件事，也令他忘怀。  
突然，他对自己的想法感到无语和可笑，不由自嘲的用嘴巴喷出点声音，波动着嘴唇，把文件夹收了起来。  
但令Newt震撼的要数最后。  
Thomas穿了便服并且戴了帽子和墨镜来送机显然他是偷偷来的，要不然才不会打扮成这样。  
他和Teresa相互拥抱，诉说对于这次合作的感激。  
但他和Newt只是握了握手，“很高兴这次合作愉快。”  
“我也是。只是做我该做的，”Newt点头露出礼节性的笑容。  
“不，你那次帮了大忙。”很好，Thomas又一次成功提到那一次，Newt感觉自己脸都红了。因为Teresa也知道这件事，所以她只是才一侧开心的拍手，对他们表示感谢还有迟到的歉意。  
临走前，Thomas叫住Newt，并给了他一张很小的信卡，“请收下。如果可能，后会有期。”  
Newt微微动了动嘴，但是他一时无言，手却攥住那张纸。Teresa在远处叫了他一下，Newt便快速将其放入兜里。Thomas见到他手下，宛如松了一口气，露出往日轻松的笑容对他们挥了挥手。  
“后会有期，”Newt轻叹道，随后跟上队伍。

飞机上，Newt在自己的位置中把信卡摸出兜。  
打开后，只有短短的两行字。和清单上的手写字迹一样。

《也许你眼中将会容下更多你所看到的世界和未来，但如果你愿意为我留下个位置，哪怕一个角落，便足以。》

《也许会吓到你，但我要说，Newt，我确信此后我眼中总有你的位置。》


End file.
